Fiesta de Monos
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Capitulo 4: Rin esta confundida y poco a poco se aleja de su hermano, luego de estar asustada y nerviosa un par de dias descubre que es necesario que acepte sus sentimientos ¿eso calmara la ansiedad y la tension entre los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como habrán leído antes de entrar esto no es un fick ni un one-shot, esto es una recopilación de historias graciosas que les sucederá al grupo vocaloid, esto es pura comedia y tal vez algo de romance así que ustedes den las parejas y habrá de todo un poco, los capítulos tal vez no tengan mucha relación entre si y tal vez hagamos parodias con películas famosas, así que disfruten del primer Capitulo**

**Titulo:**_** Fiesta de Monos (**_**Así se llama toda lo obra en si**_**)**_

**Capitulo: **_**Un paseo de semana santa (**_**Bien como es semana santa haremos el primer capi con honor a esta fecha, no se ustedes pero acá donde yo vivo tenemos una tradición el Jueves santo de visitar 7 monumentos ya saben por la 7 caídas de Jesús**_**)**_

Hola Soy Miku Hatsune y les contare la historia de hoy, como sabrán hace poco hemos sido creados la ultima en llegar fue Luka, así que Meiko tuvo un plan para semana santa, la primera semana santa que tenemos juntos

-Todos están listos-Dijo Meiko haciendo vibrar la casa con los Pitidos del carro

-Si ya, bájale cualquiera dirá que estas borracha-Me queje sobándome los oídos pero mi gran sorpresa al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas al parecer si estaba borracha-Y así vas a conducir, además es semana santa ten un poco de respeto-Al parecer no le importo lo que dije así que suspire resignada y me subí al Auto

-Meiko llevas tus gafas-Kaito Pregunto desde la casa

-No, deja de retrasarnos y sube de una vez al auto-genial borracha y sin gafas

-Bien Len ya tienes el mapa de los monumentos-le preguntaba Rin a Len mientras salían de la casa

-Si la revise varias veces-dijo Len con un mapa en mano

-Espero que hayas señalado las curvas y calles

-Si con contravía, paros y semáforos

-Y señalaste puestos para comer

-Si señale donde conseguir todo lo que podríamos necesitar

-Haber revisemos una ultima ves-Meiko suspiro y se pego varias veces en la cabeza contra el volante haciendo sonar el Claxon de nuevo-Frutas

-Listo

-Bebidas

-Listo

-Bocadillos

-Listo

-Hay un hospital por la ruta

-Si están subrayados con rojo

-Bueno cubrimos lo esencial-Con esto los gemelos se subieron

-Haber y Kaito-Pregunto molesta Rin antes de que Meiko arrancara

-No puede ser-Otra vez comenzó con el Claxon pero en ese momento salió Kaito ya al estar todos en el auto comenzamos la marcha-Muy bien ahora por donde

-Baja por la carrera 7 y rodea el parque hay esta la primera iglesia-Le indicaba Len mientras Rin escuchaba música de pronto a mi cabeza se me vino Luka

-¡Luka!, la dejamos volvamos-grite

-Hay Dios, no hay ruta de regreso hacia la casa-Se quejo Len

-mmm te dije que algo te faltaría-Dijo triunfante Rin

-No hay problema solo hay que ir en reversa

-No se mucho de Reglas viales pero creo que esta prohibido-Dije mirando para atrás al parecer estábamos haciendo trancón

-Tonterías-Dijo mientras iba de reversa-Lo vi en un Juego se correrán-y si los carros nos daban espacio

-¡Que no sabes conducir!-¡¿estas Borracha?-¡PERRA¡

-¡Tu Madre!-Le gritaba a todos los insultos

Cuando Por fin llegamos a la casa hay estaba Luka tranquilamente leyendo un libro-Lo sentimos Luka-Dijimos todos

-Igual esta no es la primera vez-Dijo subiéndose en el auto-recuerdan el Centro comercial, la tienda el día que me fueron a recoger al aeropuerto

-Bueno ya olvidado el asunto a la Primera Iglesia

_-En la Primera Iglesia-_

-Bien, compórtense-dijo Meiko acercándose al altar, todos empezamos a orar mientras el padre decía el primer paso

-Sabes Meiko y Kaito ya han venido, yo no se bien que hacer-Me decía Rin algo deprimida

-Solo hay que orar ya sabes-Trate de explicarlo

-Bien eso suena fácil-Dijo esta vez Len-Señor Jesús…lamentamos que hayas muerto…-comenzó a susurrar

_-Segunda Iglesia-_

-Bueno, me voy a confesar-Dijo decidido Kaito

-Esta bien hazlo rápido-Dijo orando Meiko

-Yo te acompaño-Juntos fuimos hacia el padre él se arrodillo y comenzó a hablar con el padre, no quería ser chismosa-Padre esta es la primera vez que me confieso nunca antes lo había hecho así que traje una lista para no saltarme nada, Bien primero Padre siento carga por que cuando Meiko se emborracha la grabo y he ganado mucho dinero-interesante-Siento carga por que cuando Miku cocina lo desperdicio todo ya que ella no sabe cocinar mas que Puerros-Maldito-Pero no solo yo lo hago todos lo hacen-A que malos no volveré a cocinar son unos desagradecidos

_-En Camino a la tercera iglesia- _

Estábamos de camino hacia la tercera iglesia y Meiko no dejaba de comerse todos los huecos de la calle-Meiko esto te pasa por no traer las gafas-Decía Kaito tratando de que su cara no quedara en el parabrisas

-Además de estar borracha-Dijo distraídamente Luka

-me canse…si alguno de ustedes puede conducir mejor me avisa-Rin alzo la mano

-Yo puedo

-esta bien-Dijo Meiko sacando a Kaito del asiento de copiloto

-Como prendo el auto-Decía Rin moviendo a ambos lados el volante

-Con la llave de ahí

-pero espera de verdad la dejaras-Dijo algo asustada Luka mientras intentaba acomodarse ya que Kaito ocupaba mas espacio que Rin y estábamos muy incomodos

-ya vi-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el carro ya estaba en marcha-Dios como lo controlo-Rin estaba manejando en zigzag haciendo que los autos que iban adelante se salieran del carril por miedo a que ella los estrellara

-Intenta estabilizar el volante-decía Meiko apunto de vomitar

-Me están espichando-Decía Len con la cara estampada en el vidrio

_-Camino a la cuarta Iglesia –_

-Vamos Luka hazte la flaca-Trataba por todos los medios despegarme de la puerta

-Tengo una idea, que Len se siente en las piernas de Kaito

-Yo por que-Se quejo Len

-solo hazlo antes de que termine abriendo la puerta y cayendo a la cera de la calle-al final Len acepto y quedamos mas cómodos

-Bien ya puedo arrancar-Dijo impaciente Rin

-No mejor nos ponemos el cinturón no queremos morir-dijimos todos coordinados

_-En un restaurante-_

-No deberíamos comer-Dijo Luka con un sándwich de atún

-No pero ya que Meiko tenia que bajar a vomitar, si no comprábamos no la dejaban usar el baño

-No puedo creer que no me den puerro al menos de que pida ensalada

-Me encanta conducir es lo mejor-celebraba Rin mientras se tomaba su jugo de naranja

-si creo que estas mejorando-Dijo Len tomándose su batido de banano-igual siempre practicamos con la aplanadora

-Tienes razón-Comenzaron a reír

-Sera que Meiko ya termino-Dijo Kaito terminándose su paleta

-No entiendo como puedes comer helado, es de noche y tiene pinta de que va a llover-Dijo Luka terminándose su bocadillo

-Es un truco que lleva años de práctica-Luego de que todos terminara nos subimos de nuevo al carro

_-De camino a la Quinta iglesia-_

-Oye Rin creo que te pasaste un alto-Dijo Len mirando hacia atrás

-No creo-de pronto una patrulla nos dijo que nos estacionara-bien todos cálmense en especial tu Meiko

-Señori…-Se acercó un oficial y miro detenidamente a Rin-…ta, o debo decir Niña

-pero que-Dijo ofendida Rin-Para su información tengo un problema hormonal y sabe por personas como usted-comenzó a llorar-es que casi no salgo a la calle, no puedo beber, ir de fiesta, entrar a una atracción por que ¡todos piensan que soy una niña!-El oficial se alarmo

-lo siento señorita no era mi intención, me puede decir que edad tiene

-Al parecer se deja usted llevar mucho de las apariencias-Apunto para atrás al centro-ve a esa muchacha de pelo rosa

-No solo veo a una muchacha de pelo agua verde los demás son hombre-todos miraron para atrás yo estaba al lado derecho, Len en el centro y Kaito a la izquierda

-o no olvidamos a Luka-Se alarmo Len el primero en asimilarlo

-Hay estos jóvenes de ahora siempre tan rebeldes-trato de sonar madura Rin

-Ni me lo diga tengo una niña como de la edad de la que esta en el asiento de copiloto y no deja de darme problemas-Comenzaron a reír

-Si lo entiendo, mis hijos también son un problema casi nunca me toman enserio por mi aspecto

-si debe ser difícil, mejor no los detengo mas, mándele saludos a su niña-se despidió el oficial

-Eso se la creyó

-Luka lo sentimos-Nos volvimos a disculpar cuando llegamos al restaurante

-Ni siquiera la incomodidad les hablo al oído-Dijo mientras todos se acomodaban otra vez

_-En la sexta iglesia-_

Llegamos a una iglesia algo pequeña y estaba lleno de penitentes* y ahí creo que Meiko no lo soporto mas y se desmayo-Miku Ayúdame a sostenerla-Me pidió Kaito, la ayude pero al ver que Meiko iba como a vomitar decidí mirar haber si encontraba a otro pero Rin y Len habían huido y ahora estaban en el altar como los mas devotos y Luka estaba haciéndole fotos a una chicas

-Traidores-Kaito y Yo llevamos intentamos pasar a la entrada pero los penitentes no lo permitieron y nos indicaron la salida así que nos fuimos por allí pero los penitentes dijeron que íbamos hacer trancón con una persona desmayada ya que estaba a reventar de personas así que volvimos a la salida pero era el mismo ¨pero¨ y aunque tratamos de explicarlo ellos dijeron que eso no era cierto y que nos quitáramos que hacíamos trancón

-Que hacemos-Dijo Kaito mientras depositaba a Meiko en una butaca de la iglesia

-No se-Nos dimos de pronto cuenta de que todos nos estaban mirando y empezamos a oír chismes

-Eso no son los ídolos de Vocaloid-que buen ejemplo viniendo a estas caminatas-Yo los vi en auto-Además creo que ella se desmayo por borracha-si publicaron que tiene un problema con el alcohol-dijeron que un día se desnudo y nado en una fuente y estaba gritando incoherencias-Si yo tome fotos-creo que Ese chico de azul estaba filmando-me llamo Ralph-¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?-Yo soy doctor-yo tengo algo para la resaca-Creo que eso es mas efectivo-Un tenle alcohol en la nariz eso la despierta-no solo hay que pasarlo-también sirve agua oxigenada-estará muerta-que descaro venir borracha a la iglesia-Yo conozco a la madre-pensé que no tenían-No si y tiene problemas hormonales-Que terrible-Miren a los gemelos-Si se ven tan lindos orando-Ella no es la madre-y quien seria el padre-INCESTO

_-Camino a la Séptima Iglesia-_

-Muy Bien al fin la ultima-Dijo Rin Victoriosa mientras Len estaba sentado en el asiento de copiloto indicándole a donde ir

-Si ya dense prisa-Se quejo Luka ya que nosotros teníamos a Meiko en las piernas

Al llegar a la Última iglesia Meiko recobro el sentido y aunque todos nos miraban y señalaban fue bastante normal, después de es nos fuimos a otro Restaurante a comer antes de irnos a Nuestra casa

-Que hambre tenia-Dijo Meiko devorándose todo lo que había pedido

-Si esto fue cansador-Dijeron en coro Len y Rin con sus respectivos jugos

-Si como hicieron tanto-me queje yo comiéndome mi ensalada

-Si mientras todos ustedes-Señalo acusadoramente Kaito-Eran tan devotos a nosotros nos toco atender a Meiko

-es que cuando entendimos la oración pensamos "Aprovechemos el tiempo perdido"-Abogo Luka por ella y los gemelos

-Si claro como ustedes digan

_-AL Fin en Casa-_

-Bien a dormir-Dije mientras me arropaba

-esta bien pero me voy a ir a bañar-Dijo Rin saliendo del cuarto

-No yo me baño primero-Se quejo Len deteniéndola, olvide decirles que comparto habitación con ellos

-No te demoras Mucho-Dijo Rin tratando de que su hermano no se le adelantara

-Tu Mas-Y comenzó otra pelea

-Báñense los dos Juntos-Les dije haber si con esto los hacia callar

-Esta loca-Se quejo Rin en un audible chillido

-Tengo sueño-trate de excusarme

-¡CHICOS!-Entro Meiko gritando como una loca-Olvidamos a Luka-Y Bueno Meiko y Luka comparten habitación el único con habitación propia es Kaito-Rin y Len ustedes no están en piyama vayan por ella-Rin tomo las llaves y se fueron al restaurante donde dejamos a Luka

_-En un remoto y desolado lugar-_

-Ni siquiera la Primera vez fue divertida-En ese momento comenzó a llover

-Aquí llegaron tus salvadores-Dijeron los sonrientes gemelos

-Si esta bien-Dijo Luka un poco deprimida mientras subía al auto

FIN

**Bien y este fue el primer capi de Fiesta de monos ahora si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia para el próximo capitulo pueden dejarla en sus comentarios, eso es todo por hoy espero sea de su agrado ahora presentaremos las escenas eliminadas:**

_-En el estacionamiento de la Tercera Iglesia-_

-O miren Esas personas personas también están todas incomodadas en ese auto-Dijo Len en las piernas de Kaito

-O no son Neru y las demás-Dijo Luka como si se estuviera refiriendo a una plaga

-No llamen la atención-Les adverti

-Di Hola Len-Dijo Kaito y los dos empezaron a mover las manos mientras Neru tomaba fotos con su celular

_-En el restaurante-_

-Voy a vomitar-decia Meiko con la cara Verde

-Me vale si no consumen no pueden usar el baño-Decía el dueño del restaurante firmemente

-Usted cree que vamos a ceder-Dijo desafiantemente Rin

-Sin consumo no hay servicio

-deme un jugo de naranja

**Bien eso es Todo ahora si nos vemos en otros proyectos recuerden dejar sugerencias para el próximo capitulo**


	2. Los nuevos Integrantes

**Hola queridos lectores venimos Maria Paula y Yo con esta gran historia-estoy aquí por que me obligaron-A vamos sonríe a la cámara-de que cámara hablas, solo estas ahí en el computador mientras escribes todo lo que yo dijo y no voy a repetirlo…BASTA!-A bueno hicimos este One-shot solo para que sepan que ya estamos bien y desde ahora seguiremos juntas en esto de Escribir fick de la mejor pareja de Vocaloid RinXLen (Todas las personas se paran y aplauden) si, si lo se muchas gracias-Como asi que juntas, nada de eso tu terminas el fick que estas escribiendo y no vuelves-Esta bien yo solo quería hacer algo contigo-No te hagas la sufrida y mejor empieza a escribir-Okey :3**

**Titulo:**_** Una Fiesta de Monos**_** (esto es de humor, asi que si te quieres reir llegaste al lugar correcto)**

**Capitulo 2:**_** Los Nuevos integrantes (Primera Parte)**_

Hola me Presento soy Len Kagamine y seré el narrador de esta historia, como todos sabran Vocaloid es un éxito asi que han salido ya varios Idols aparte de nosotros asi que yo les narrare las llegadas de algunos integrantes a la casa Vocaloid comencemos por el principio: Era un día soleado y todos estábamos en el parque en un agradable picnic, yo comía una banana, Rin una naranja, Luka un sándwich de atun, Kaito un helado, Meiko una cerveza y Miku un puerro-Recuerden que tenemos una grabación mañana-Dijo Meiko terminando su decima cerveza

-No es una grabación es un integrante nuevo-Le recordó Kaito terminando su quinto helado

-¡Carajo, pero ya estamos llenos, otro mas y explotamos y esta vez como se llama el desgraciado!-Empezó a gritar aun sabiendo que ya hablamos de eso ayer, y pensé como habrá sido cuando nos anunciaron a nosotros

-Se llama Kamui Gakupo-Dijo con tranquilidad Luka

-Cuando ponga un Pie en la casa ¡Yo!...hare que desee nunca haber sido creado-Dijo Meiko muy amenazante

-Es raro ya que nos dijeron que no es de la misma compañía que nosotros-Recordó de pronto Miku en voz alta

-Así, entonces no entrara a nuestra casa que vaya y haga su propia casita y que allí manden a los demás-Dijo seria Meiko todos nos miramos entre si pero decidimos callar

A la mañana siguiente todos decidimos ir al aeropuerto para recibir a Gakupo

-Como lo reconoceremos-Pregunto Miku

-No creo que sea tan difícil-Dijo Rin-Solo mira alrededor-Todos lo hicimos-No creo que nos vayamos a confundir-Era cierto nosotros destacábamos por mucho

-Pues i tienes razón-Dijo avergonzada Miku y en ese momento llego un hombre alto, con cabello largo y morado llevaba puesto un traje samurái y una gran capa de maquillaje

-Ahhh…Hola soy Gakupo-De pronto una computadora apareció arriba de el

Edad: 20

Ítem: Berenjena

Genero: Masculino

Altura: Desconocida

Peso: Desconocido

Estilo de música: Mayormente Pop, Heavy metal/rock y Música disco

-Así que tú eres Gakupo-Dijo Meiko con aire maléfico Rin y Luka trataron de calmarla

-¿Que fue eso?-Pregunto el pobre sin saber que estaba en peligro

-No nada te damos la bienvenida al Grupo Vocaloid

-Nada de eso, tú no eres como nosotros

-Me estas discriminando-Dijo algo ofendido, creo que sabia que era de otra compañía

-Pues claro, no vendrás de infraganti a nuestra clase-dijo muy convencida Meiko

-Racista

-Estas loco, eso no es ser racista a puesto que no sabes que es eso

-¿Machista?-Al parecer no sabe

-Idiota soy mujer y tu hombre-Yo no estaría tan seguro a veces Meiko parece un hombre

-¿Feminista?-Si tal vez Meiko era feminista ya que a Kaito y a mi nos trataba como una mierda mientras que a las chicas mas suavemente

-No mejor dicho pareces una mujer con ese vestido y maquillaje-Huy eso debió doler, pero Gakupo se veía tranquilo si no le armaba mas pelea a Meiko seguro saldría bien librado

-A pues que mala tu, te ves deplorable con esa ajustada ropa que no deja nada a la imaginación-Meiko se tapo inconscientemente-además de que te vez sacada de una resaca-Se veía que él era amable pero Meiko saca de quicio a cualquiera, además de que no era de todo mentira lo que había dicho

-Ahora si lamentaras haber sido creado-y eso fue lo ultimo que vimos de Gakupo antes de que cayera al suelo inconsciente

-Eso fue de verdad interesante-Dijo desinteresada Luka, no se por qué actuaba a si esta mañana se veía algo contenta de recibir a otro integrante

Luego de eso nos fuimos a nuestra casa y dejamos a Gakupo acostado para que pudiera recuperarse de semejante golpiza-Bien Jóvenes a dormir mañana tienen que volver al colegio-Dijo desde la cocina Luka

-Por que tenemos que volver sabes que el grupo rival siempre esta ahí para fastidiarnos-Se quejo Miku y bueno como habían Vocaloids buenos también habían malos y era la Pandilla de Zatsune, aunque eran pocas Neru, Akaito y Haku

-Ya presentamos una queja…Zatsune Miku, Akita Neru y Akaito no los molestaran más-Nos explico Kaito

-Eso nos prometieron la vez anterior… ¡Queremos que sean expulsados!-Comenzaron a protestar Miku y Rin alrededor de Kaito

-Chicas basta, por que no siguen el ejemplo de Len-Las dos me miraron acusadoramente

-Yo no, soy una horrible persona dejo la llave abierta cuando no la estoy utilizando-Todos me miraron con gotas en su cabeza deben entender entre en pánico

-Es que Neru Protege a Len y nosotros recibimos todo su odio-Lloriqueo Miku

-Chicas Ya compórtense y váyanse a dormir-Todos hicimos caso y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación como nuestra casa no era muy grande Miku, Rin y yo compartíamos habitación no se si ya lo sabían

-Menos mal que este es mi último año-dijo Miku recostada, mientras suspiraba aliviada

-Pero a Len y yo nos faltan todavía dos

-Tranquilos Zatsune y Akaito saldrán conmigo solo soportaran a Neru

-Al fin Akaito terminara la escuela

-Ya era hora tiene 20 años-Se Rio sonoramente y luego se recostó a dormir un poco antes de que yo digiera que me iba a bañar y a ella también le apeteciera eso, así es mi hermana

-Bueno hora de dormir o si no mañana no podre levantarme-Dijo en un bostezo Miku

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al colegio y como era usual Rin y Miku fueron molestada múltiples veces por Zatsune y Neru, lo normal derramarles pintura cuando bajan las escaleras, pegarles gomas de mascar en sus uniformes y a si Zatsune escupió en la gaseosa de Miku, y como era costumbre Miku se andaba quejando camino a casa

-Me canse, esas…esas-De pronto se puso roja-como las odio-Dijo tratando que sus lagrimas no salieran

-Tranquila Miku-Dijo pensativa mi hermana-algo se me ocurrirá-Sin previo a viso me miro fijamente haciendo que me sonrojara un poco

-Que tengo monos en la cara

-Nah…olvídalo-Al llegar a casa intentamos convencer a Meiko de que deje a Gakupo en paz, milagrosamente lo hizo pero adivinen que, tendremos que hacer mas grande la casa así que nuestros agentes nos mandaron a distintos hoteles pero creo que mientras Gakupo y Kaito estarán en la misma habitación

-Chicos aquí están sus almuerzos-Dijo alegre Gakupo luego de unos días todo volvió a la normalidad pero ahora hay berenjenas en la nevera

-Gracias-Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo y nos fuimos

-A veces Gakupo es muy amable no creen-Les pregunte a las chicas

-Siento que se comporta mucho como una mujer-y asi siguió la discusión hasta que llegamos del colegio a casa

-Chicos-Dijo una muy molesta Meiko con maletas en ambas manos

-Que paso-Dijeron asustadas Miku y Rin

-Pues llego otra integrante

-Es mujer-Dije yo a lo que ella asintió, claro por eso no estaba peleando con ella

-Si se llama Gumi viene de la misma compañía que Gakupo así que creo que son familia-Dijo mirando para el pasillo y llamo a Gumi-Tomen sus maletas

-¿Qué?-Dijimos en coro

-Si nos tendremos que ir mientras agrandan esta Casa asi que ustedes-Nos señalo a Rin, Miku y a mi-Como son jóvenes irán con Gumi a quedarse con Haku y las demás

-¡No claro que no!-Dijieron Miku y Rin con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Que pasa?-De pronto apareció Una chica alta con cabello corto adornado con unos gogles rojos y su pelo de color verde al igual que sus ojos llevaba puesto una faldita y chaleco naranja con amarillo

-Tu debes ser Gumi-Ella asintió y apareció esa computadora otra vez arriba de su cabeza

Edad: 16

Item: Se le asocia con las zanahorias

Genero: Femenino

Altura: 1'56

Peso: 42 k

Estilo de musica: j-pop y j-rock

-Ha ustedes deben ser Miku-Señalo a Rin-Len-Señalo a Miku-y tu Rin-me señalo a mi

-No te equivocas-Dijo Rin

-No esperen YO quiero adivinar-Nos miro de nuevo-Tu Miku-Me señalo a mi-Tu Len-Señalo a Rin-y Tu Rin-Señalo a Miku

-Intenta de nuevo-Dije esta vez yo

-Haber…-Nos miro de nuevo-Tu Miku-Esta vez señalo a Miku y Miku asintió-Tu Len y tu rin-Nos señalo respectivamente

-Bien-Dijimos los dos a coro

-Son gemelos

-Pues eso dicen…pero…somos el reflejo el uno del otro-Dijimos a Coro otra vez

-Wow que Profundo-Dijo ella

-Bien entonces ya se van-Se impaciento Meiko

-No Por favor a la casa de ellos no, si casi no las soportamos en el colegio como será viviendo bajo el mismo techo-Lloriqueaba Miku-Por favor prefiero vivir en un cementerio, aquí en la casa aunque este en construcción, donde sea solo no allá

-Lo siento pero no los podemos dejar en un hotel, a demás es mejor que alguien mayor como Haku los supervisen

Y Aunque rogaron y rogaron Meiko ya había tomado su decisión así que cabizbajas nos dirigimos a la casa de Haku-Por Dios no podemos ir, simplemente ellas nos van a destruir

-No podemos hacer nada-Dije yo cargando todas la maletas-pero saben me vendría bien un poco de ayuda

-Claro tu estarás feliz sabiendo que le gustas a Neru no tienes de que preocuparte-Dijo Rin

-o estoy feliz, además ella me acosa mucho es sofocante

-Pero es mejor que te acose a que te haga la vida imposible-Yo deje las maletas en el suelo y me puse al frente de Rin odiaba que siempre pensara que su vida era mas difícil que la mia

-Que dices y si cambiamos papeles-Propuse antes la mirada atónita de Miku y Gumi

-Bueno somos muy iguales no creo que se den cuenta-Asi que me puse los audífonos de ella y sus ganchos en mi flequillo, mientras ella se recogía el cabello en una moña-Hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

-Nuestra ropa nos delata-Y así nos fuimos a otro lugar y cambiamos de ropa al salir Miku y Gumi estaban de verdad sorprendidas

-Esta bien intentemos no hablar mucho-dijo Rin todos sentimos y nos dirigimos así nuestro destino

Tocamos un par de veces hasta que por fin abrió la puerta Haku como siempre se veía deplorable y triste como era la costumbre, entramos despacio a la casa y fuimos guiados por Haku hasta una habitación ya allí se fue dejándonos completamente solos en una habitación muy pequeña

-Bueno yo no veo que sea tan malo-Dijo Gumi acomodándose en una litera

-Por que no hemos visto a Neru y Zatsune-Dijo Miku acomodándose en la misma litera que Gumi

Rin y yo nos quedamos paralizados en la puerta ahora que hacemos será que dejamos esto o seguimos con la farsa-No Zatsune-Los dos nos volteamos al oir el grito de Neru pero en ese momento nos cayo Zatsune aplastándonos por completo-No Zatsune aplastas a Len

-Soy un avión-Dijo parándose-Y Acabo de tumbar a las torres gemelas-en ese momento apareció Akaito riéndose, mientras Neru atendía a mi hermana al parecer no se dio cuenta del cambio

Así pasaron los días a veces Zatsune y Neru nos proponían a mi (Sigo disfrazado) y Miku bañarnos juntos lo que claro negábamos quien sabe si nos ahogaban en la ducha, también tuvimos que hacer guardia por las noches ya que podían entrar y ahogarnos con almohadas, no podíamos comer en paz ya que había que revisar el alimento por que encontrábamos muchas clases de bichejos creo que Miku y Gumi perdieron mucho peso ya que se veían esqueléticas yo por mi parte a veces Rin y yo nos turnábamos y asi teníamos un poco de descanso mutuo, llegamos a fin de mes algo cansados Miku y Gumi estaba que se desaparecían, mientras que Rin y yo teníamos varios moretones a causa de que Neru me abrazaba por sorpresa o que Zatsune se tirara como el avión hacia las torres gemelas una vez hasta sentía agonía y alucine con humo

Pero no íbamos a soportar mas esto así que fuimos y hablamos con nuestros agente-¡No lo soportamos mas no vamos a estar un solo segundo mas con esos desquiciados mentales!-Gritaba a todo pulmón Miku después de comer algo para tener energía

-Pues pueden quedarse en la casa UTAUloids-Nos sugirieron ellos

-Te refieres donde están Teto, Ruko, Nana y momo-Dijo Rin

-Si y acabo de llegar Namine Ritsu…-Dijo uno de ellos

-esta bien eso me parece mejor-Dijo Miku un poco mas tranquila, así que estaba decidido nos pasaríamos a otra casa

Así que llegamos a la casa rival como teníamos las llaves abrimos rápidamente y corrimos a nuestro cuarto a empacar hasta las literas-Jo Jo, Pensaron que se irían tan fácil-Dijo en el umbral de la puerta Zatsune primero algo inundo la habitación, segundo Neru y Akaito nos amarraron a todos y entre Akaito y Dell que llego hace poco y también nos odia nos bajaron a la sala y nos pusieron al frente del televisor-Antes de que se vayan queridos-Dijo diabólicamente Zatsune-Van a ver esto-Y prendió la tele (Imagínense algo que nunca de verdad que nunca quisieran ver)si y a nosotros los buenos y los correctos no pusieron Porno y no cualquier porno, sino homosexual y nos abrieron los ojos con cinta adhesiva

-Me arden los ojos quiero cerrarlos-Lloraba Gumi

-Jua Jua Jua Juaaa-Se reían todos los integrantes de la casa rival la tortura duro horas hasta que Haku llego los regaño y logramos salir de allí

-Fue horrible-Decía Gumi la pobre era tan inocente como pudieron, Rin tenia la cabeza baja y no miraba a nadie a los ojos, mientras que Miku no miraba atrás, asi llegamos a la casa Utau en la cual nos recibieron con Pan francés, Café, Melocotones y Repollo junto con una hermosa habitación decorada al estilo retro como toda la casa, debo decir que eran muy linda y tranquilas y aprovechamos el tiempo para saber mas de ellas, lo único que sabíamos de Teto es que había comenzado como una broma y Miku la ayudo a lucirse y presentarse oficialmente con una UTAU, de Ruko mide casi 2 metros además de que tienes 12 años están raro y no solo eso a veces su voz cambiaba de tonalidades nunca sabré si es hombre o mujer, Nana Macne y Haruka eran dos polos iguales y diferentes a la vez una era tierna y alegre y la otra Hiperactiva y tsundere, Momo y Defoko eran inseparables muy amigas como uña y mugre y bueno Namine Ritsu al principio crei que era Mujer pero de verdad es hombre a veces creo que solo los primeros Vocaloids salieron bien los demás fueron creados por la atormentada mente de los Fans pero bueno en esa casa pudimos pasar lo que quedaba de la construcción y al llegar nos llevamos una Grata sorpresa

-Chicos hay Tres nuevos integrante, asi que tendremos que remodelar otra vez-Si la vida es difícil y más cuando sacan cada dos días a un nuevo integrante creo que hasta aremos una comunidad

-.-.-

-Bien ya los jóvenes se fueron solo quedamos nosotros-Dijo Meiko con los planos de la remodelación en mano

-Si lo hacemos nosotros no tomara al menos dos meses-se quejo Luka

-Si pero no tenemos mas mano de obra así que a TRABAJAR-Pero antes de que comenzara todo se cayo toda la casa

-Bien ya derrumbamos la casa-Anunciaron Kaito y Gakupo

-Yo nunca dije que hicieran eso…-Dijo Luka en Shock

-Son unos IDIOTAS-Grito frustrada Meiko

-Tranquila solo hay que conseguir varios materiales-Trato de tranquilizarla Luka

-Disculpen-Dijo una voz infantil en el momento todos voltearon encontrándose a una niña pequeña de cabello negro amarrado en dos colitas llevaba puesto un uniforme de primaria y a su lado lo que parecía una chica que parecía un androide con sus ranuras en brazos y piernas-Soy Yuki Kaai La nueva integrante-y Apareció la computadora

Edad: 9

Item: Manzana

Genero: Femenino

Altura:"Tan alta como 10 manzanas grandes"

Peso: "Tan pesada como 86 manzanas"

Estilo de musica: Esta diseñada para canciones infantiles

-Yo soy Miki Furukawa-Dijo el androide y la computadora esta vez salió de ella

Edad: 14

Item: La cereza

Genero: Femenino

Altura: Desconocida

Peso: Desconocida

Estilo de musica: Mayormente Pop

-Bien eso es lo que necesitábamos-Dijo Meiko mas tranquila-Tu Miki te vas a encargar de la base y tu Yuki de la limpieza mientras nosotros haremos lo de arriba

-Okey-Dijeron las chicas un poco sorprendidas

**Fin **

**Hola Al fin después de Varios días escribiendo esto, de si solo uno o poner varios o luego hacer la segunda parte después Para poder poner a los Vocaloids mas recientes (aceptémoslo no dejaran de salir) bueno y pues gracias por sus comentarios y la sola sugerencia me pondré a hacerla de una solo tengo que Ver las tres películas para cubrir a todos los personajes (lo que no será muy difícil viendo la gran variedad) **

**Chibi-Sylvia: Tranquila pronto veré como ayudarte con tus historias, y que bien que te gustara el capi me alegro que te allá parecido chistoso y gracias por seguir tantos proyectos mios**

**Anu-chan15:Que bien que te gustare ne-san espero que te sigas pasando espero grandes cosas de ti **

**Eclipse total: Que bien que te animaras a leer el fick tranquila que no pienso nunca ser ofensiva hacia nada y que bien que nunca hubieras leído algo asi trato de ser muy original, espero que esto te sorprenda me esforcé por contar lo que sufren los vocaloids cuando llega uno nuevo y la rivalidad entre grupos y ya saben lo demás**

**Sakuramu-Bonami:Que bien que te hayas divertido y pues tu sugerencia ya la empecé pero tengo que pulirla y bueno será el próximo capitulo gracias por la sugerencia**

**Dempa sama:Que bien que te haya parecido genial, espero y te sigas pasando **

**Ahora las escenas eliminadas**

-En la Casa Rival-

-Neru ya asaste la carne-Pregunto Haku mientras servía el arroz

-Si Haku-Neru puso la carne más grande a Len y las mas chiquitas a Miku, Rin y Gumi además de las mas quemadas

-Naru puedes madurar ya esta rivalidad no te llevara a nada-dijo Haku con sabiduría como pocas veces

-esta bien como tu dijas-dijo esto sirvió la comida no sin antes echarle algo especial a la de Len

-Bien todos a comer-Ya todos sentados en la mesa comenzaron a comer en paz hasta que Len dijo que se sentía mareado y se fue a acostar y por alguna coincidencia Neru termino rápido

-Len-Llamo Neru desde el umbral de la puerta ve a Len y se empieza a aproximar-Jo-Se rio ella

-Que crees que haces-Apareció Rin encima de su aplanadora-¡LEN ES MIO!-y la aplasto-Menos mal que nadie vio eso-Dijo en un suspiro Rin al ver que nadie la escucho

**Y Eso es todo por hoy **


	3. Parodia Al Rey León Primera Parte

**Hola aquí ya saben con la sugerencia del Rey León la primera así que aquí les daré una lista de quienes van hacer los personajes y tratare de estar al margen de la película pero no copiarla idéntica ya saben Bien Nuestro protagonista Principal ósea Simba será Len Kagamine, Nala amiga de simba desde que eran pequeños será Rin Kagamine (Quien no se lo imagino) Y pues Mufasa será Kaito y Sarabi la interpretara Miku y el hermano de Mufasa, Scar será Akaito (aun no los sorprendo verdad XD) bien quien sigue mmm pues Timon y Pumba estos fueron difícil asi que Timon será Gumi y Pumba Gakupo, Rafiki mono vidente será Luka y Zazu mano derecha del rey será Meiko y así seguirán apareciendo**

**Titulo: **_**Fiesta de Monos**_

**Capitulo 3: **_**Parodia al Rey León (Sugerida por Sakuramu-Bonami)(Primera Parte)**_

-Bien chicos hay que comenzar con la producción-Decía una Atareada Meiko

-pero Meiko no nos has dicho que hacer solo nos trajiste acá-Se quejo Miku

-Esta bien les diré que haremos, rodaremos una gran película-Dijo Meiko sacando algunos frascos de su mochila

-Enserio-Dijo entusiasmado Kaito

-Si ahora di AHH…-

-A-Dijo confundido Kaito y en ese momento Meiko le zampo en la boca una sustancia azul-Ahhhggg…Que asco sabe horrible-Comenzó a limpiarse la lengua-¿Que era?-Pregunto alarmado Kaito al ver que sus uñas estaban creciendo

-Jaa Tranquilo-Dijo con una maliciosa y retorcida sonrisa en sus labios

-Que me esta pasando-Dijo Kaito mientras de atrás le crecía una gran melena-Haa MUERO-al final quedo un gran y majestuoso León

-Vamos hacer una película convertido en animales-Explico al final Meiko-A ver adivinen cual

-101 dálmatas-Todos observamos a Gakupo

-En esa película hay leones

-Pues no me acuerdo

-Bien entonces te convertiré en…-Dijo Meiko buscando otro tarro

-Pero que…agg…NO…agghhh…quiero saber…AUXILIO-Meiko se la hizo tomar a la fuerza y Gakupo comenzó a transformarse en un cerdo o Jabalí

-¿Quien sigue?-Dijo Meiko ignorando lo chillidos del animal

-Yo quiero ser Zazu-Grito con entusiasmo Rin

-Este, bien tomate esto-Rin se lo tomo emocionada pero en vez de una ave se convirtió en una leona cachorro

-Pero…-Dijo Len algo confundido

-le menti…ahora tu serás simba

-Pero ella es Nala…y…-De pronto Len se sonrojo-NOO…Aghh…*Intenta escupir*…NOOOOOOOOOO-dijo mientras se convertía en un cachorro de león

-Eso es Ta`mal-Dijo Miku

-Si ya me dio hambre-Dijo poniendo en la boca de Miku y Gumi estas de inmediato se convirtieron en Miku una Leona y Gumi un suricato

-Ja soy la Mejor alguien pensó que iba a escucharlos-Comenzó a reír Meiko pero callo abruptamente cuando un frasco cayo en su boca-Aghhh…Pero Que-Se giro para ver quien lo había tirado encontrándose con Akaito-Maldito…-La pobre Meiko no pudo decir mas y comenzó a convertirse en un ave

-Bien…Chicas pongan a los animales en la película-En ese momento Neru y Zatsune comenzaron a poner a los animales en la película-Bien ahora yo seré Scar-Dicho esto Akaito se tomo toda la poción mientras Zatsune y Neru se tomaban la de las hienas

-Bien-Dijo Haku viendo las pociones que quedaban-Esperen y primero los meto, y luego decido que sere-Haku los comenzó a meter pero en ese momento llego alguien

-Chicos perdón por llegar tarde-Era Luka-No habrán empezado sin mi-Antes de que ella los descubriera Haku se tomo rápido la de la tercera hiena y se metió en la película-¿Hola?-Luka estaba sorprendida habían empezado y terminado sin ella-Si lo hubiera sabido ni me hubiera esforzado en llegar-de pronto Luka vio unos frascos encima de la mesa olían como a pescado-¿Qué sera?-Dijo tomándose uno-mmm sabe delicioso-Pero Luka de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada y antes de que se diera cuenta se había convertido en un mono-"Debo estar alucinando"-de pronto Teto le dio una patada introduciéndola en la Pelicula

-y al final solo quedan los secundarios-Dijo ella mirando las pociones

Ahora lo que todos estaban esperando pronto en la pantalla empezó a proyectarse el amanecer de la sabana y la música comenzó a inundar la sala mientras que el amanecer seguía con su curso comenzaron a aparecer animales por todos lados todos reuniéndose para llegar donde pronto seria alzado al heredero del Gran Kaito

"Desde el día en que al mundo llegamos

y nos ciega el brillo del sol.

Hay más que mirar,

donde otros sólo ven,

mas que alcanzar en lugar de soñar.

Son muchos más los tesoros

de los que sí podran descubrir.

Y bajo el sol protector

con su luz y calor

aprender todos a convivir.

En un ciclo sin fin.

Que lo envuelve todo.

Y aunque estémos solos

devemos buscar.

Y así encontrar

nuestro gran legado.

En el ciclo,

el ciclo sin fin.

-Ya Paren la Musiquita-Dijo Meiko mientras aterrizaba al frente de Kaito

-Pero si es Meiko al parecer no…-Pero Meiko no lo dejo terminar

-No me jodas y sigue el guion-En ese momento el mono vidente Rosado Luka hizo acto de presencia escalo la gran roca y llego al lado de Kaito tambine

-Abacho-Dijo abriendo sus Brazos y abrazando a Kaito, este le sonrió nervioso y se acercó a Miku

-no tienes que sobarse las narices-Dijo Meiko-a ver actúen como pareja-los sonrojados leones lo hicieron-Haber Miku lame a Len

-No Gérmenes-Dijo el pobre cachorrito acurrucado

-Bien saca bien la lengua y lámelo en toda la coronilla-y así lo hizo Miku, un despeinado Len miro suplicante a Luka

-Te ves tan tierno-Dijo ella y comenzó a mover su báculo encima del León

-No estoy feliz-Se quejo Len y en eso recibió un nada delicado golpe por parte de Luka-Oye

-Ups, todavía a Luka le cuesta manejar esto-Luego Luka partió por la mitad una fruta y con su liquido le hizo una raya en la cabecita a Len para después coger algo de tierra del suelo y espolvorearla sobre el cachorrito el cual estornudo-Jo-Dicho esto Luka cogió en brazos al cachorrito y camino lentamente hasta el final de la roca del Rey y lo alza en el aire haciendo que el pobre de Len se sostuviera fuertemente de las manos del simio rosa mientras que los animales enloquecian

Es un ciclo sin fin.

Que lo envuelve todo.

Y aunque estémos solos

devemos buscar.

Y así encontrar

nuestro gran legado.

En el ciclo,

el ciclo sin fin.

En ese momento por arte de magia una luz salio de las nubes alumbrando al pequeño Len y los animales se calmaron y lo reverenciaron

"**EL REY LEON LA PARODIA"**

Ahora la escena cambia se ve a un ratoncito correr por el piso de una cueva olfateando en busca de algo de comida pero para el pobre ratoncito el destino le tenia preparado una sorpresita-Ja-dijo Akaito el hermano de Kaito mientras atrapaba con su pata al indefenso ratoncito y lo levantaba hasta su altura el pobre gemía y chillaba rogando por su vida-La vida no es Justa, Ja, Yo nunca será Rey y tu nunca volverás a ver la luz de otro día-antes de que acabara con la vida de ese ratoncito alguien carraspeo, Akaito miro a la Ave Meiko con curiosidad-¿Qué?

-Que asco de verdad te comerás ese ratón

-Di tus líneas Meiko y no tendré que hacerlo

-Si ya va, *Tos*, Acaso tu madre no te dijo que no jugaras con la comida

-Que haces acá

-Pues te vengo a comunicar que el tonto que hace de Rey esta en camino y quiere una buena excusa del por que faltaste a la ceremonia

-y que-dijo Akaito mientras veía como en ratoncito escapaba-Carajo, ves me hiciste perder al Ratón

-Perderás más que eso-Dijo Meiko en tono enaltecida

-Recuerda que aquí soy un León-dijo este asechándola-Y tu un pajarito-esta vez lo dijo a centímetros de un furiosa Meiko

-solo piénsalo una vez mas y te parto toda la cara-dijo depositando un fuerte puño en la mandíbula de Akaito

-Sabes que estaba jugando-Dijo en tono de broma y con su garra intento acomodarse la quijada

-Si mas te Vale-Dijo esta saliendo parcialmente de la cueva-YA TU APARICION- en ese momento se empezó a acercar Kaito

-Pero mire quien vino de visita

-Si ya sabes-Dijo en tono calmado

- tienes que gruñir estas enfadado-Dijo frustrada Meiko

-A, Oye no te vi en la presentación-dijo con un tono mas amenazador

-Si estaba-dijo recostándose

-No estabas, hasta le pregunte a Lily y las demás leonas y nadie te vio

-Son solo chismes claro que estaba allí-dijo Akaito dándole la espalda

-no me des la espalda

-Así-Akaito comenzó a mover el bote-Quiero mover el bote (8)-decía mientras movía su bote al compas de las manecillas del reloj y luego al contrario

-Ahora que hago

-Lánzate encima de el

-Eso no paso en la Película-Kaito se movió ágilmente y se puso al frente de su hermano-Me estas retando

-Por que haría yo algo asi tus eres el rey hermano y eso nadie te lo quita, siempre estare a tu completo servicio-dicho esto

-Si sigue diciendo eso-Dijo Meiko posándose en las patas del rey

-Vamos yo no puedo no tengo tanta fuerza-dijo Akaito pasando de largo a su hermano y escapando de ahí

-Hay un cuervo negro en cada familia…Por que no lo volvemos alfombra

-Creo que tenia que decir que no

-Bueno entonces vámonos-Y comenzaron a alejarse de la cueva

De Pronto en la sabana comenzó a caer una gran tormenta, Luka que estaba ya en su casa comenzó a ser su trabajo de mono vidente primero comenzó dibujando al cachorro y luego le puso una rayita en la cabeza-Len-y comenzó a reírse sin razón aparente

Ya pasado la tormenta y varios mese después se puede ver que Len ya no es tan pequeño si no que a crecido-Muy bien-y comienza a correr al interior de una cueva-PAPA…¡Papa!...Tenemos que irnos…Despierta Perezoso-Se paro encima de el-Perezoso…bueno para nada…Salio el sol

-Va Kaito-Le dijo Miku tratando de no despertar

-Por favor unos minutos mas-De pronto Len se estampo contra la cara de el

-Me lo prometiste

-Por que-Dijo este tratando de acomodarse otra vez-Helado-Dijo este aguantando las lagrimas-Ya va-dijo este parándose y saliendo junto a su hijo y su esposa-Mira Len todo lo que baña el sol es nuestro reino

-mmm hermoso

-Muy pronto todo sera tuyo

-Si-Dijo Len mirando a su alrededor-Ojala-pero unas tierras negras llamaron su atención-y que hay de alla

-pues eso no esta en nuestro control asi que mantente alejado

-Pero soy un príncipe puedo hacer lo que yo quiera

-Si y yo soy un rey y no puedo comer helado, a veces no se puede Len-El pobre se sintió triste pero decidio seguir a su padre

-Mira Len todo tiene un equilibrio y si hacemos lo que queremos sin pensar en los demás lo estaremos rompiendo y eso es malo-Dijo mientras los antílopes corrían por todos lados

-Ya veo-De pronto Meiko surco los aires y aterrizo al frente del rey

-Por Dios, por que me tengo que levantar tan temprano-Dijo la pobre desvelada

-Te ves mal, pero recuerda tienes que dar el informe matutino

-Si lo que sea, me hace falta una buena cerveza-dijo ella rascándose los ojos con sus alas-Las langostas se han ido de viaje, los leopardos siguen molestos con sus manchas lo que es raro puesto que nacieron con ellas

-Algunos animales no entienden eso-Mientras los adultos hablaban Len vio una banana en un gran árbol hace tiempo que no comía una era su oportunidad

-Ya estoy cerca-Dijo a centímetros de alcanzar su deliciosa banana

-Len ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Regaño su padre

-Nada-dijo Len tratando de bajarse del árbol pero se resbalo y cayo al suelo golpeándose todo

-Por Dios Len eres un león los leones no comen fruta

-Si Ya lo se dijo este tratando de levantarse y al hacerlo salió un pequeño topo del suelo

-Señor hay Hienas en las tierras del reino

-o no, gracias Meito-dijo el rey corriendo no sin antes decir-Meiko llévate a Len-Len se volteo rápidamente a ver a Meiko y al ver ese brillo en su mirada se asusto

-No papa, llévame contigo-Dijo el pobre llorando

-Vamos Len, Tía Meiko te tratara bien-Pero Len no confiaba en ella asi que salio corriendo-Vamos Len no escapes

-AUXILIO-cuando Len llego por fin a la roca del Rey diviso a su Tío así que decidió acercarse a el-Oye Tío Akaito adivina que

-¿Que?

-Voy a convertirme en Rey

-No me digas

-Oye y cuando yo sea Rey tu que vas hacer

-El Tío difunto Tío del rey

-Ja y si no mueres

-Bueno asi que ya te mostraron todo el reino

-Asi es

-Pero me imagino que no te mostro la parte de allá-Señalo el lugar donde no había luz

-Si me dijo que no podía ir allí

-Pues tiene razón es muy peligroso

-¿Porque?….que hay…allí-dijo entusiasmado Len

-No te lo puedo decir

-O vamos si me dices te prometo que no iré

-Si lo pones así…Bueno allá hay una galería o mejor dicho un cementerio de todos los difuntos héroes y Reyes

-mmm Ya veo

-Si nadie va allí por que todo esta bien custodiado

-Ahora lo entiendo…Bueno iré a buscar a Sakura y Rin para ir a jugar

-Si y mandale mis saludos a Lily

-Okey-el pequeño Len corrió hacia donde estaban las Leonas Lily y Momo las cuales les daban un baño a sus hijitas-He chicas vamos tienes que venir acabo de conocer un lugar espectacular

-Estamos a mitad de nuestro baño-Dijeron las dos chicas recibiendo buenas lamidas de sus madres

-y ya es hora del tuyo-Dijo Miku cogiendo a Len

-No, ya he sufrido bastante-Dijo el rogando por su libertad hasta que por fin termino la tortura-ahora si puedo ir

-y donde queda ese lugar tan interesante-Interrogo Miku

-Cerca del manantial

-Pero no entiendo-Dijo sakura

-Si que hay de interesante en el manantial-Dijo esta vez Rin

-Ya verán-Dijo Len mirándolas y ellas entendieron al instante

-Okey Mami puedo ir-Preguntaron las chicas

-Pues no se que dices tu Momo

-Por que siempre yo-Dijo la leona alguna confundida

-Esta bien que dices tu Lily-dijo esta vez Miku

-Pues esta bien

-o pero Meiko los acompañara-Los tres cachorros sintieron pánico

-Claro no pueden ver a nadie bien acomodado-Se quejaba Meiko mientras seguia a los leoncitos de cerca

-Oye Len a donde vamos de verdad-Le decía en secreto Rin a Len

-Al cementerio de los grandes reyes del pasado

-Ya veo se oye emocionante-Ellos comenzaron a hablar en secreto

-o Vamos chicos si querían tener una cita me hubieran dicho y no hubiera venido no me gusta hacer mal tercio-Se quejo sakura, Rin se molesto mientras Len desviaba la mirada pero el comentario no fue paso por alto para Meiko quien de inmediato a terrizo

-Asi que lo que querían era estar solos…A juventud

-Que eso no es cierto-Trato de defenderse Len

-o vamos con razón no querían que los acompañara-y para empeorar sakura se le unió

-Sé que Miku y Lily estarán muy felices cuando anuncien su compromiso-Dijo sakura y Meiko de una le siguió el juego

-O Rin eres tan hermosa-Dijo Meiko tratando de hacer la voz de Len y acariciando la coronilla de sakura

-No digas esas cosas que me sonrojo-Dijo Sakura abanicándose la cara con su patita

-mientras ellos están ocupados vámonos-Le dijo Rin a un avergonzado Len

-Si vamos-Pero no se libraron fácil de las dos

-A donde van-trato de alcanzarlos Meiko

-Bien sígueme la corriente Rin-Len comenzó a trepar por las rocas-Yo voy a ser el rey león, y tu lo vas a ver

-pues sin pelo en ese cabezón, un rey no puedes ser.

-no ha habido nadie como yo, tan fuerte y tan veloz, sere el felino más voraz y asi sera mi voooooooz.

-pues un gato suena mas feroz

-yo voy a ser rey leon,-Meiko estaba cansándose de la terquedad del muchacho

-aun te queda mucho por andar joven amo si piensas que...

-nadie que me diga...-Meiko no estaba ganando paciencia

-lo que debo hacer…

-Nadie que me diga…

-lo que tenga que hacer…

-Basta Ya-Dijo Meiko explotando

- libre para hacer mi ley, libre para ser el rey

-es hora de que tu y yo, hablemos de verdad

-no quiero escuchar a un pajarraco tan vulgar

-si a eso llamas monarquía no hay por que seguir, yo me largo lejos de áfrica, dimito y a vivir, total tampoco tengo vocación.

-HOOO yo voy a ser rey león-Dijo Len mientras Rin le daba la mano a sakura para que se metiera al baile

- mira como bailo, mira como ando mires donde mires siempre estoy al mando-Dijo Len mientras Meiko estaba luchando por ver donde estaban los cachorros

-¡aun no!-Dijo casi logrando salir

-HOOO yo voy a ser rey león HOOO yo voy a ser rey león HOOO yo voy a seeeer rey leóóóóóóóóón-Todos los animales comenzaron hacer una gran pirámide en la cima estaban Rin y Len mientras que sakura estaba cayendo, al caer al suelo se dio cuenta de un cerdo o jabalí que interrumpió toda la coreografía haciendo a todos los animales caer y la pobre de Meiko quedo aplastada

-Vamos Sakura-le gritaron sus amigos ya un poco lejos de allí

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo sakura alcanzándolos

-Oigan cuando Meiko salga de allí no va a estar contenta

-Tranquila-Dijo Len adelantándose

-Oye que buen detalle que todos los animales se cayeran-Comento Rin

-Bueno eso fue suerte

-Pero yo vi a un Jabalí-Los dos cachorros la miraron-Lo juro

-Si lo que digas-dijo Len-lo que sea fue mi idea-Sakura bufo mientras Rin se enojaba

-De que hablas fue mi IDEA-Dijo parándose al frente de el

-ASI-Dijo este comenzando una pelea pero Rin gano

-No Len aprende a domarla-Dijo en broma Sakura para después recibir un golpe de Rin y Len y todos comenzaron a caer por el abismo-Ahu no me metan en sus peleas de pareja-De pronto un horrible cráter estallo haciendo que la diversión de los chicos acabara-Donde estamos-Dijo asustada sakura

-En el cementerio de los grandes reyes-dijo Rin

-Cementerio-Dijo Sakura algo asustada

-Vamos acaso tienes miedo-Dijieron los dos chicos caminando hacia un gran esqueleto

-Claro que no-Dijo ella alcanzándolos

-Esta es la tumba del mas reciente –Dijo Len y todos comenzaron a seguirle dentro del esqueleto pero Meiko interrumpió la diversión

-Bien asi que ustedes creyeron que podían burlarse de mi-Dijo ella con su voz grutural-ahora-Saco un silbato-Veran mi horrible venganza-y lo sono-¡Carne fresca!-Luego fue al lomo de sakura-Vamos arre-y las dos salieron corriendo

-Aquienes crees que llamo

-A quien le importa yo podre enfrentarme a cualquiera-Pronto risas comenzaron a resonar para dar paso a tres hienas una con una mirada maligna, la otra miraba a Len con ternura y la ultima estaba triste

-Pero miren lo que trajo el viento no creen Neru y Haku

-Aun lindo cachorrito y una cualquiera-Dijo esta vez Neru

-Estarán perdidos-Dijo pacito Haku

-A quien le importa están invadiendo mi propiedad-Se acercó a los cachorros que temblaban igual que una hoja-Intrusos

-Saben lo que les hacemos a los intrusos-Dijo esta vez Neru

-Les dan recuerdos-Dijo con esperanza Len

-Ya quisiera-Dijo esta vez Haku

-No los hacemos filetes-Dijo Neru acariciando la coronilla de Len

-Deja de coquetearle-Se enojo Rin y se le lanzo encima-Toma esto y esto-La pobre Neru estaba a merced de Rin

-Hacemos algo-Cuestiono Haku

-Pues…-Dijo la hiena líder algo pensativa

-Oye tu no eres una hiena-Se figo bien Len

-Claro que lo soy-Dijo asustada

-no eres una Leona-dijo lamiendo un poco del maquillaje de la pata de la Hiena líder

-Uhi Miku te descubrieron-Dijo Neru escapando por fin de las garritas de Rin quien se había entretenido en la charla

-¿Miku?-Dijo con duda Len

-Atrápenlos-Dijo la Hiena o leona y sus lacayas comenzaron a perseguir a lo pobres cachorritos

-Que hacemos-Dijo Rin mientras Len trataba de trepar por un pared

-No se-Este se posiciono y rugió la leona o hiena se comenzó a reir mientras Neru lo miraba con ternura

-siento un mal presentimiento-Dijo Haku haciendo que las dos hienas la miraran

-de que hablas son cachorros los tenemos-dijo Neru pero pronto un gran león cayo encima de ellas

-¿Están bien chicos?-dijo el león

-Si gracias Yokune-agradecieron los dos cachorritos

-No hay de que-se paro el gran león dejando a las pobres hienas pegadas al suelo

-Pero cuando te creció la melena no eras mujer-Cuestiono Len

-es que me crece tengo que cortármela diario-Los leoncitos se miraron y en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Kaito

-Bien Ruko deben darte puntos extras por eso-La felicito Kaito

-Gracias-Dijo esta desapareciendo de la escena

-Ja se imaginan si no hubiera llegado-Comenzó a reírse-Seguramente acabaría mas rápido la película

-Kaito debes ser mas estricto-Dijo Meiko posándose en su lomo

-Asi tienes razón, No lo vuelvan a hacer-Meiko solo suspiro y juntos salieron de allí

Ya cerca del anochecer Len siguió a su padre Kaito a un lugar despejado y juntos miraron las estrellas-Ahora tengo que decirte algunas palabras sabias…pero no lo convencional como cepíllate los dientes o dúchate todos lo días, recoge tu habitación y come frutas y vegetales ya que pues eres un león así que diré algo mas no sé que se acomode a esta realidad que estamos viviendo-Asi que Kaito tumbo al pobre Len

-Papa…asi que quieres jugar-Y comenzaron a peliar juguetonamente-Papa siempre vamos a estar juntos

-Eso no lo se Len, mañana podría irme de viaje o cosas por ese estilo

-como morir

-Pues no lo se…nadie lo sabe-Dicho esto Kaito se recostó

Cambiando de escena o mejor dicho volviendo al cementerio de los grandes del pasado las dos hienas estaban peleando mientras la Supuesta hiena las miraba con desprecio-o por Dios y luego se preguntan por qué están tan abajo en la cadena alimenticia

-o perdón pero entonces por que no vas con el rabo entre las patas a suplicar que te perdonen-Dijo Neru quitándose a Haku de encima

-Tranquilas chicas nunca las dejaría ya volveré con gloria-Dijo esta mientras trataba de maquillarse otra vez la coronilla

-Ya llegue-Anuncio Akaito-Que paso por aquí

-Nada nuevo lo usual-Dijo Haku mientras trataba de sacarle carne a un hueso

-Tranquilas-Dijo acercándose a la leona disfrazada

-No te me acerque-le advirtió esta

-Tranquila cariño, ahora si tengo un plan

-Pero si siempre me dices lo mismo-se quejo esta escapando de su mira

-esta vez es diferente

-de verdad

-Claro que si cuando te he mentido-Se rasco la panza-vamos Mi…-pero ella lo detuvo

-Dime Zatsune

-Como quieras-Dijo este dándole un mimito-Vamos reúne a todas la hienas tengo que ver que todas participen en este plan

-Okey

-Hienas vulgares e infames

Carentes de toda virtud

Pero guiadas por mi talento e ingenio

Mi reino llegara a su plenitud

Yo se que no tienen cerebro

Tiene mas un infame animal

Mas tienen que hacer un esfuerzo

Me escuchan o puede irles mal

Se ven sus miradas ausentes

No pueden en nada pensar

Mas hablamos aqui de linajes

Inconscientes no deben estar

Lo que viene sera nuestra vida

La esperanza de hacerlo mejor

Una nueva era se encuentra muy cerca

-¿Y que pintamos nosotros?-Dijo Zatsune cansada de la cancioncita

-Escucha como los otros

Yo se que es un riesgo

Tendran recompensa

Para los que sigan mi juego

Y lo mio yo logre tener

Listos ya

-Si, estamos listos, bien listos. ¿Para que?-Dijo Neru confundida

-Para la muerte del rey

-Esta enfermo-Dijo con pesar Haku

-No tonta lo mataremos…y a Len también

-No Len es muy lindo-Miradas asesinas para Neru

-Buena idea. ¿Quien necesita rey?-Dijo Zatsune

-NADIE JAAAA

-Haber claro que habrá Rey-Todos lo miraron-Seré yo-Cogió la pata de Zatsune-Y tu mi reina

-¡Si, arriba, que viva el rey! Â¡Que viva el rey!

¡Que viva el rey!

Y socios seremos, no lo olviden

De un rey a quien van a adorar-Todas comenzaron a cantar junto al Rey

-Ya es hora que yo les obligue

A ciertas acciones tomar

Tendran una gran recompensa

Aunque mas voy yo a recibir

Sin mi no tendran ni una pizca

¡Es algo que debo decir!

Listos ya para el golpe del siglo

Listos ya para un acto genial

-Planeandolo todo A comer

Con mucho cuidado Mucho mas

A un lado me hacian Otra vez

Y no me querian Sin parar-Cantaron todos a la vez

-Sere respetado, amado, alabado

Por el gran portento que soy

Y mis sueños al fin llegaran

Listos ya

-Nuestros sueños veremos llegar

Listos ya-y con este versito se acabo la canción y llego el día y con esto Akaito llevo a Len a pasear

-Hey Tio Akaito cual es la sorpresa que comentaste esta mañana

-Es sorpresa…quédate ahí y no se practica tu chillido

-Bueno, esta bien, okey, vale, listo…

-Si ya vuelvo-dijo este marchándose del lugar

Mas arriba de ese lugar las hienas estaban planeando algo-Bien que hermoso paisaje-Decía Neru con el rastro de saliva colgando de sus labios

-Ya ahí esta Akaito hora de atacar

-Yo rugí no chille-Dijo frustrado Len de pronto vio una banana solita en el suelo y su pancita gruño-O por Dios-corrió hacia ella-Gracias Dios-Dijo Len sobando la banana pero todos sus planes fueron frustrados al ver una gran manada de antílopes dirigiéndose a donde él se encontraba asi que rápidamente cogió su banana y comenzó a correr

-Oye Kaito la manada se esta moviendo-Anuncio Meiko mientras Kaito la abanicaba

-Tal vez tenga que ir a ver

-Nahh hace calor sigue abanicando

-Kaito… ¡Kaito!-Llego corriendo Akaito donde su hermano-Hay una estampida y Len esta allí-Kaito y Meiko se miraron y en un milisegundo Kaito se fue corriendo

Los antílopes ya lo estaban alcanzando y no había forma de escapar asi que salto sin mucha suerte hacia una rama pero esta se comenzó a romper y su banana se cayo al suelo-Si por eso estaba luchando-Dijo derrotado el pobre leoncito trato de trepar mas arriba de la rama pero esta estaba apunto de romperse

-¡Len!-Grito Kaito al llegar donde estaba su hijo

-PAPA-grito el pequeño muy asustado en eso bajo Kaito de las rocas y empezó a correr con lo antílopes para tratar de llegar mas rápido pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando un antílope golpeo la rama en donde estaba Len en ese momento salto y lo cogió con su boca luego de varias horas corriendo logro poner a su hijo a salvo pero un antílope lo golpeo a un costado y cayo de nuevo al suelo-¡PAPA!-Gemia el pobre y sintió que todo se estaba resolviendo cuando pudo divisar que su padre estaba escalando a una zona segura asi que intento llegar allí para ayudarlo

Pero el hermano de Kaito no tenía los mismos planes que su sobrino-¡Akaito!... ¡Auxilio!

-Tranquilo hermanos esto es comedia nadie morirá…-Dijo y saco unos cuernos y pelaje, saco una gran balde de pegante y comenzó a vaciar su contenido en el pobre Kaito para después vaciar el pelo y poner los cuernos en su coronilla

-no era mas fácil pintarme el pelo

-¡Deja de decirme que hacer!-dijo colérico Akaito y le propino un gran golpe dejándolo aturdido-Ahora tu reino será mio-rio como un maniaco y luego piso las patas de su hermano haciendo que este callera

"_**Escrita y Corregida Por: Paula Kagome Maria" **_

"_**Kaito Shion Como: Mufasa"**_

"_**Miku Hatsune como: Sarabi"**_

"_**Len Kagamine como: Simba"**_

"_**Rin Kagamine como: Nala"**_

"_**Lily como: Sarafina"**_

"_**Sakuramu-Bonami como: Sakura (Una amiga inventada de Nala y Simba)"**_

"_**Momone Mono como: La madre de Sakura**_

"_**Meiko como: Zazu"**_

"_**Luka Megurine como: Rafiki"**_

"_**Akaito como: Scar"**_

"_**Miku Zatsune como: Shenzi"**_

"_**Naru Akita como: Banzai"**_

"_**Haku como: Ed"**_

"_**Ruko Yokune como: Leona que aplasta a las hienas"**_

**Bueno perdón por desaparecer por tanto tiempo es que me entretuve con varias cosas y pues aquí esta la primera parte de la Parodia al Rey León Dios imagínense pensé en esto y luego en esto y al final decidi poner 2 parte hay si van a parecer Timon y Pumba ja mi imaginación no quería dejarlo asi y lo publico para ver como les ha parecido la historia trate de no hacerla totalmente igual por que eso seria de verdad -.- aburrido asi que ha devolver comentarios**

**LauraGyyKagamine: **_**:D que bien que te gustara y gracias por el comentario, y pues algunos capis no se prestan para mucho romance pero en fechas especiales como san valentin si podría ser bien Romace/Comedia XD espero te guste la parodia espero tus sugerencias para la segunda parte**_

**eclipse total: **_**Pues me alegra que el capi te haya parecido gracioso pensé en mantener la personalidad de todos los integrantes por que eso es importante y que bien que te gustara cuando se quedaran en las casas y por mi parte no me cae mal Neru lo que pasa es que en unas mini historietas que vi una vez por internet vi que ella le gusta Len y pues pensé en hacerla una acosadora *0* de cierta forma creo que Rin se vería tierna celosa y pues no puse a Ted por que…pues la verdad pensé solamente en los vocaloids principales pero tranquila en la parodia lo voy a poner además de que habrá segunda parte de la llegada de nuevos integrantes por que como sabes siguen y siguen llegando**_

**Kahx5: **_**Que bien que te haya parecido gracioso me esfuerzo por no caer en lo monótono y pensar en ideas originales y a la vez graciosas espero que te guste esta parodia**_

**LJCuadros: **_**Muchas gracias amiga (Un abrazo Psicológico) espero me sigas leyendo (Claro que lo haras o si no voy a tu casa y te obligo)**_

**Sakuramu-Bonami: **_**De nada de verdad me parecio interesante esa sugerencia nunca pensé en hacer una parodia del Rey león asi que acepte el reto XD, espero que hayas salido como pediste me esforcé por hacer ya sabes las bromas que pediste**_

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: **_**Me alegro y si ya veras que pondré mas RxL espero y te sigas pasando**_

**Eso es todo ahora que tengo el tiempo cree una pagina en Facebook si alguien se interesa me dice por mensaje privado o yo luego pongo el link, como verán aquí no hubo escenas eliminadas pero en la segunda y ultima parte de la parodia pondré las escenas eliminadas y los errores como en todas las pelis ahora espero que lo disfruten nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Amor?

**Hola chicos seguiré pronto la parodia del rey león pero creo que los tuve MUYYY abandonados asi que hare esta pequeña historia de Romance para entenderla mejor lean la explicación de abajo es un poco compleja :D y tendra segunda parte o se desarrollara conforme vayan pasando los capítulos, pronto pondré la segunda parte de la parodia del rey león ténganme paciencia Titulo: Fiesta de monos**

**Capitulo: El amor?**

Esta historia se remonta a varios meses atrás, una experiencia de lo que podría ser el comienzo de un sentimiento del cual nunca pensé que me invadiría así todo comienza una noche en la que no podía dormir; todo esta bien no había nada en el armario, era solo mi imaginación, mi perturbada mente maquinaba, tejía, armaba escenas en las que un asesino, un monstro, un Psicópata salía del armario, trataba de forzar la puerta, salía debajo de mi cama y me mataba despiadadamente, cerraba los ojos y veía escenas de gente muriendo, con facciones desagradables, gritando, atrapándome, todo esto era demasiado decidida me pare de mi cama y prendí la luz de mi cuarto, mire el reloj era las 2 de la mañana tenia que dormir, mañana tenia colegio una prueba importante como para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Salí de mi cuarto, todo me daba vueltas y solo veía figuras tenebrosas en la oscuridad, me metí en el baño y me relaje, por que estaba tan asustada recientemente no había visto nada de terror, simplemente no sacaba ese día de mi cabeza, fue una gran película de Terror seguida de historias y una caminata traumática por el bosque, cuando llegue a casa sentí alivio de que todo terminara pero pasaron los días y me di cuenta de que no sacaba de mi cabeza esa terrible experiencia sentía que alguien me vigilaba, solo pensarlo hacia que se me revolviera el estomago.

Ya me había bañado, vestido y hecho mis tareas de la semana, tener mi mente ocupada hacia que no pensara tanto en lo sucedido noches atrás, me levante eran las 6 y escuche pasos en la cocina, fui con algo de temor a ver quien era y para mi sorpresa era Yuki tratando de alcanzar sus galletitas, ella al sentir mi presencia me vio con terror, yo le sonreí para que se calmara

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunte dulcemente mientras me posaba a su lado

-Preferiría a alguien mas alto-Eso dolió pero pensé es solo una niña no puedo enojarme con ella, así que solo se las alcance, cuando la pequeña ya no daba señales me serví algo de tomar y me senté y tome rápidamente mi bebida sentí que alguien entro en la casa así que trate de pasar la bebida rápidamente y deje mi vaso en la mesa para bajar y ver quien era me sorprendí tanto al ver que Miku había abierto la puerta, dejando entrar a un hombre bajito, pálido y con ojeras en sus ojos rojos, vestía todo de negro y llevaba un sombrero que le tapaba la gran parte de su cara

-¿Quien es el, Miku?-Le pregunte con notable terror en mis facciones

-Rin, él es Nuestro nuevo Master Otoko-Pense en mi mente que gran nombre

-Un placer-Hice una reverencia en forma de respeto

-Miku dile a Otoko-Sama que pasa a mi oficina-Grito Meiko desde la tercera planta

Vi como Miku le pedia a Otoko que la siguiera este paso a mi lado y me dijo en un susurro apenas audible-Tenle mas miedo a los vivos-Me quede en shock hasta que no pude oir sus pasos mas, en ese momento me alarme ya que sentía unas cosquillas en mi nuca, mire lentamente para atrás y vi a Len mirándome fijamente

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Dije manteniendo mi voz firme

-Es misterioso no crees-Volvio a mirarme fijamente

-No lo entiendo-Me voltee no soportaba mantener su mirada

-Me ire de viaje, tengo un grupo de chicas que solicitaron mis servicios

-Ten cuidado

-¿por qué lo dices?-Mi pobre e inocente hermano no sabía que lo querían violar en más de 4 continentes

-Por nada te extrañare-Dije mirando el suelo, ojala tuviera ese valor de las Fans de decirle todo lo que siento, pero no podía

Luego de varios días a mi hermano le dieron una canción todas sus Fans, el Master hacia varias canciones con Meiko, y yo seguía con las pesadillas y sin ganas de dormir –Rin- lego lloriqueando Miku a mi cuarto

-Sip

-El master solo esta con Meiko dia y noche, mientras que nadie solicita que cante NADAAA-Dijo desplomándose y llorando-Nadie me quiere

-Vamos Miku-Trate de calmar su berrinche

-Tenemos que conseguir algo de atención

-y si solo paseamos y nos divertimos como adolecentes normales

-bien quieres dar una vuelta por la noche

-Miku es peligroso-Dije aterrada ante esa idea

-Nos llevamos a Miki ella nos defenderá-Dijo convencida

-Bien no le veo problema-me sentía mas segura si una persona como Miki nos protegía

Llego la tan esperada noche, Miku y Miki iban delante de mi mientras mi pobre corazón latía desenfrenado a cualquier movimiento o sonido de la naturaleza, mientras mas caminábamos mejor me sentía y comencé a pensar en Len por que me gustaba, que me atraía de él, será que tenia un fetiche ya que se parecía a mi o como todas me parecía tierno y violable, a veces lo observaba por horas y simplemente me parecía hermoso, lindo, tierno, comprensivo, a veces tan diferente a mi yo era todo lo contrario a veces me pregunto como me soporta yo ya me hubiera mandado a volar, pero él era diferente y me soportaba, era un buen hermano y yo lo veía de esa forma debería sentirme avergonzada

-Rin~-Al oír ese canturreo se me erizo la piel y voltee rápidamente

-Kyaaa-solte un gritito mientras lagrimitas salían de mis ojitos

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Miki acercándose completamente a mi

-Una voz…dijo…atrás…mi nombre…Fue horrible-Comencé a lloriquear y me abrase a ella

-Tranquila Rin solo estas algo asustada

-Ojala solo fuera eso-Luego de medio cambiarme seguimos con la caminata, al llegar a nuestro destino el lago del bosque me pude tranquilizar por completo ya que la brisa y la agradable vista hicieron que mis destrozados nervios pudieran descansar asi que me sente junto a Miku y Miki y pronto me quede dormida

Sentia mucho frio además de que tenia que ir al baño rápido asi que decidi pararme, al abrir mis ojos vi el lago y recordé que no estaba en mi casa y el frio se hizo insoportable-¿Miku, trajiste un abr… -Justo en ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy totalmente sola-¡Miku!…¡Miki!-las lagrimas no se tardaron en hacer su acto de aparición-No pudieron haberme dejado solo….-Pense deseseperadamente-senti crujidos, pasos, voces, asi que simplemente me calle y deje que todo tomara su curso no podía ser tan malo solo tenia que caminar tranquilamente hasta la casa, solo tomo un caminito que me llevara-_Crujido-Chillido-aullido_-A MI MUERTE

Trate de caminar pero mis piernas no me respondían. Creo que camine como por cinco minutos hasta que pude divisar una división de caminos una llevaba a la zona de campos y otra a la comunidad de casas tenia que escoger el indicado o aquí me quedaría un largo rato, luego de caminar otros 6 minutos vi una señal de paso de patos y me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, detestando mi mala suerte me gire para devolverme y me encontré con el master temporal de Meiko

-Hola Rin, no me digas que estas perdida

-No lo que pasa, es que quería venir a ver a los patos

-No es un poco tarde

-Yo…se…pero…es que…-miraba para todos lados rogando por una solución y de repente se me ocurrió-Tiene razón es mejor que vuelva a casa-Salí corriendo hacia la zona de campos

Cuando por fin llegue mira para atrás al parecer no me había seguido, me senté en una silla y puse mi cabeza entre mis piernas, quería volver a casa no estaba tan lejos, ni estaba perdida, pero me sentía muy desorientada, por que Miku y Miki me hacían esto-son unas idiotas-murmure y en ese momento sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca alguien me miraba intensamente me gire algo nerviosa y me encontré con los azules ojos de mi hermano-Len

-Rin-murmuro el apenas como conteniendo algo

-Te pasa algo-dije preocupada y me acerque así el y en ese momento estallo en risas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dije algo molesta

-Tienes algo escrito en la cara-dijo tratando de hablar y sosteniéndose el estomago

-Pero que… -mire para todos los lados pero no veía ningún espejo-QUE DICE?-Paro de reírse y me miro seriamente

-dime si o no-se me acerco lentamente yo por alguna razón me puse nerviosa

-aaamm a ¿que?

-Si o No

-Pero a que-esto era demasiado en una noche

-Si o no

-Si-dije algo temerosa, el sonrió y tomo mi cara entre sus brazos

-Yo también-comenzó a acercar su cara

-Que tengo escrito en la cara-solo vi como sus labios se movían pero no oía nada

-RIN, RIN, RIIIIIIINNN-Mis ojos se abrieron pausadamente y pude ver a Miku

-Miku ¿Eres tu?-dije mientras me incorporaba y me frotaba los ojos

-Si soy yo, vámonos-Dijo ya levantada

-Si ya voy-me pare y las seguí

Cuando llegamos a la casa, me fui directamente a mi cuarto y me recosté, todo había sido tan real que me costaba creer que era un sueño y lo que mas me preocupaba, lo que seguía atormentándome era lo que aparentemente estaba escrito en mi rostro, que desesperación por que no podía verlo, por que tenia que ser si, que es lo que tiene ese estúpido master que me tiene tan atormentada, me iba a volver loca con todas estas cosas, por que tenia que pasarme esto a mi, por que Len no volvia cuanto se podía tardar una persona en grabar un disco, pero para que lo quiero solo hace que mis sentimientos se alboroten y me sienta frustrada por no decirle lo que siento

-Len-Susurre antes de quedarme dormida

En mitad de la noche me desperté sudando frio y sintiendo que alguien me miraba fijamente asi que con algo de temor me gire para encontrarme con los ojos azules de mi hermano, no sabia por que estaba en mi cuarto, o por que estaba allí ya que volvía en dos días

-Rin-Me llamo con dulzura y una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Cuándo llegaste?-Pregunte algo somnolienta

-Hace un rato-Dijo para luego acurrucarse a mi lado

Pasaron los dos días y Len llego sano y virgen todavía al parecer había logrado escapar de todos los intentos de violación-Que bien que este bien Len-le dije con una sonrisa

-Me extrañaste –Me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-claro que si

-Podemos volver a dormir juntos-Me sugirió apretándome mas

-Claro que si

_**Continuara **_

_**Bien para que entiendan mejor, Rin esta algo asustada, neviosa y paranoica desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia Len, el lo nota por asi decirlo asi que acepta un trabajo en otra ciudad (luego en la segunda parte se explica) los sueños y las visiones del final hacen referencia a un vinculo que ellos tienen y cuando el vuelve le pregunta si pueden seguir durmiendo juntos por esa misma razón tengo un problema en word asi que casi no me dan ganas de subir capis y las ganas me han ido dejando xD pero bueno intentare seguir con estos proyectos luego devuelvo comentarios pero de todos modos gracias por seguirme **_


End file.
